


Slow dancing the fears away

by prinz_charlie



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Battle, F/F, Fire, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, day three of wayhaught week, screams, slow dance, wayhaughtweek, wayhaughtweek2020, whw2020, yes it still fits the prompt, yes there is a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinz_charlie/pseuds/prinz_charlie
Summary: Just once. Just one time Waverly wanted to spend a silent evening with Nicole. What they get instead drains them of their energies, and festive mood. But maybe at least a dance will make everything disappear for a while.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628593
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Slow dancing the fears away

**Author's Note:**

> wayhaught week 2020 - day three: Slow Dance
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (yes, there is a fight. yes, it still fits the prompt. trust me)

Purgatory had never had Christmas lightning to dip the city into a vibe of love and spread the Christmas spirit. Sure, there was the annual Christmas market where Christmas trees were sold, and children got to sit on Santa’s lap, and a few lights were lighting up the night, but that was about it. Everyone who didn’t have kids or was simply not interested in Christmas could be found at Shorty’s. The rest stayed inside, hiding from the freezing cold.

Waverly pulled the cloak closer around herself, crossing her arms in front of her chest, so the cold wouldn’t seep through the gaps between the three layers of clothes she was wearing. A shirt, a sweatshirt, and a coat still weren’t enough to keep her warm, including the scarf around her neck. Her gaze wandered through the crowd of people, all trying to get a hold of what they thought was the most beautiful tree to put into their homes. Wynonna and she had already bought their tree. Well, Doc had felled it for them, but it was as good as the same. Now, Waverly was waiting for Nicole to get off work, so they could have an evening for themselves, before they would celebrate Christmas the next day, together with Wynonna, Doc, Jeremy, and Robin. She chuckled slightly when she spotted Nicole’s costume in the crowd of people. Waving her, she pointed at Nicole and then herself, wanting her to come over. Nicole understood, walking up to Waverly, only looking back to tell Nedley in the Santa costume that she would return in a few seconds.

“Hey”, Waverly grinned, wrapping her arms around her redhaired elf-girlfriend. “You look cute.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “You know how much I hate this costume”, she chuckled slightly. “Are you cold?”

“No, why?” Waverly pulled herself closer to her girlfriend.

“Because you’re shivering, baby”, Nicole smiled softly. “And I can feel how cold your hands are through my costume.” Waverly felt herself blushing, but Nicole ignored it. She now took off her elf hat and put it on Waverly’s head - careful to cover her ears - and tucked her hair behind her ears, so she could still see her. “There”, she smiled, pecking Waverly’s nose. “I’ll be done in a few minutes, how about you wait in the car while I finish off.”

Waverly sighed a little but then nodded. “Ok.” She pressed a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. “Now go before Nedley gets mad at me for keeping you from working.”

“He’ll get over it”, Nicole smiled. She planted one last kiss on Waverly’s forehead and then turned around to leave. Waverly waved after her, watching the crowd swallow her and then turned around to wait in the car. Goosebumps rolled down her spine as soon as she sat in the passenger’s seat and fired up the heater of the car. Leaning back, she gazed through the windshield, letting go of a breath. Nicole and she were back together again. She could just suppress every single memory she had of the garden and replace it with every beautiful moment that was yet to come. The cuddling with Nicole, the Christmas evening with her friends, the sight of starry nights. Everything that was yet to come made her mind turn positive.

Suddenly she heard screaming from outside. Frowning her gaze followed the direction it had come from, without finding the source of it. Waverly leaned back again, not thinking much more of it, but then another scream ripped the night apart. Waverly got out of the car, looking around. People now came running towards the parking lot where she was standing, trying to get to their cars as quickly as possible. They were wearing shocked expressions, pulling their children with them and carrying those, who were too young to run, running at a fast pace. Quickly Waverly went to the back of her car, got out her shotgun and walked towards the market again. People were running towards the parking lot, never daring to steal a glance behind themselves.

Waverly got a move on. Panting slightly, she came to a halt in front of the fake sleigh Nedley had sat in. But right now, Nedley was running slalom between the trees for sale, having pulled out a gun, and firing aimlessly behind himself.

“Nedley, what’s going on?”, Waverly called, looking at where Nedley was arming. Her question answered itself. A pair of big red eyes were resting what was probably sixteen feet above them in the air. She could only make out the dark silhouette of the rest of a dragon-like body. Her breath caught. “Go to the side, Nedley! I’ve got this!” Nedley shook his head at her, but when she told him to go again, he eventually gave up on resisting and ran towards his own car.

Waverly ran towards the demon, but in the next moment, it changed direction. Waverly gasped for air, suddenly seeing the demon run directly towards the point in the woods, where Nicole was trying to hide. “Hey!”, she called loudly at the demon. It didn’t work. “Hey!”, she called again. “Come here and pick on an Earp!” At that moment the fact that she wasn’t even an Earp was forgotten. Wynonna had promised her that she would always be her sister – a real Earp. And dammit she was! “Hey!”, she called again. The demon slowly turned its eyes towards her.

Waverly’s breath hitched. There was fire glowing inside of them – a fire that would be able to burn down everything in its way.

“Waverly, what are you doing?”, another voice called behind her. Waverly turned on her heel. Running towards her was Wynonna – Doc, Jeremy, and Robin right behind her. “Get out of the way!” Wynonna held up Peacemaker, but before she could fire, a cold enormous hand grabbed Waverly and lifted her off the floor. Nicole’s elf-beanie and her shotgun fell to the ground.

“Waverly!”, Nicole called from the woods where she had been hiding, trying to get a good aim at the demon. Now she was running out of them, joining Wynonna. So, she must’ve called her.

“I’m ok!”, Waverly called, her voice breaking in the middle of it. The demon fastened its grip around her. “Ok, maybe not as ok as I thought!”

Nicole was the first one to react, pointing her gun at the demon. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”

Jeremy and Robin decided to back Nicole up, trying to get the demon to notice them. “Come here!”, Jeremy shouted.

Meanwhile, Wynonna ran behind the demon, holding Peacemaker in her hand, already aiming at the demon. Doc fired shots at it from next to her, but it was of no use. It didn’t even feel them!

Waverly screamed when it tightened its grip around her torso again. Suddenly the demon opened its eyes widely. A hot something whooshed past Waverly and landed in the ground. Right in front of Nicole.

“Baby!”, Waverly screamed in shock, for a moment not seeing Nicole because of the smoke. As soon as the smoke thinned out Waverly saw Nicole getting up from the floor. Waverly couldn’t quite recognize them from her position, but it looked like there were burn holes in her pants. Nicole didn’t answer, only held up a thumb and nodded, looking down to the ground, supporting herself on her knees. Robin was at her side immediately, making sure she was ok. Much time to worry didn’t remain, though.

“Prepare to fall, baby girl!”, Wynonna screamed from what must’ve been the back of the demon, whereas the demon was still spitting fireballs from its eyes, all of them closer and closer to hitting one of the three it aimed for. Waverly closed her eyes, so she wouldn’t see the moment Wynonna shot the beast. She felt a wind that was an indicator of the beast turning around and then heard a gunshot. A clear, gunshot, that she’d recognize everywhere. Wynonna had shot the creature right between the eyes. She felt the cold that was wrapping her becoming warmer and how she was slowly coming near the floor. For the last bit, the mix of warmth and cold vanished for and she fell about three feet to the ground, letting out a gasp of relief. “Are you ok, baby girl?”, Wynonna asked running towards her and helping her up from the floor.

Waverly nodded a little. “Yeah, don’t worry.” She turned around and wrapped her sister in a hug. “Thank you.”

“Of course”, Wynonna breathed out.

“That was close”, Doc joined them, taking off his hat to scratch his head, before putting it on again. “You better be glad Nicole called us.”

Nicole.

“Uh, yeah-yeah I am”, Waverly said, pushing herself up from the position Wynonna had supported her in. She looked around, her eyes easily finding Nicole standing about thirty feet away. “Nicole, are you ok?” She ran towards her, the pain she had felt seconds ago in the demon’s grip completely forgotten. All that mattered right now was Nicole’s well-being.

“Yeah, don’t worry”, Nicole said, hugging her as soon as she was close enough to reach her. Waverly hugged back.

“That looks tough”, Jeremy stated, pointing at Nicole’s pants that were – as Waverly now saw closely – perforated from the sparks of the fire.

“It’s ok”, Nicole shook it off. “The fabric of the pants is thick; I don’t feel a thing.”

Robin nodded. “Yeah, I can second that.”

Wynonna and Doc joined them now. “How about we all beat it? Try to get a little quiet?”, Wynonna suggested, handing Nicole – who was obviously still wearing the elf costume – her hat and Waverly her shotgun.

“This almost sounds like a reasonable plan, are you ok?”, Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, uh, I just watched my baby sister floating in the air being captured by a demon who is god knows how dangerous”, Wynonna deadpanned. She pointed at the parking lot, putting Peacemaker into her belt again. “Let’s go”, she stated.

No one else thought of objecting; they were all cold and drained of their energy after all, so they made their way to their cars. Waverly was holding on to Nicole for support. The demon-attack had exhausted her more than she would’ve thought. After arguing with Wynonna that her staying at Nicole’s was save and Wynonna finally giving in, she sat down in the passenger seat and leaned back. There was a pounding inside of her forehead that she highly disliked. She wasn’t one to complain but why couldn’t they get at least one nice evening together? They just wanted to cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. What was so hard to understand about that? They wrapped their arms around each other, as soon as they had both left the car and supported each other until they were inside - standing in Nicole's living room. Soon Nicole was the one supporting Waverly more than the opposite. Apparently, she had caught up on how hard it was for Waverly to walk.

They sat down on Nicole’s couch, wiping sweat off their foreheads. Nicole put an arm around Waverly, letting the brunette cuddle into her. “Are you ok?", Nicole asked caringly. “You seem drained.”

Waverly shrugged slightly, and looked up, a weak smile on her lips. “Getting caught by a demon that is threatening to burn your girlfriend can be pretty draining”, she snickered weakly.

“Oh, baby”, Nicole murmured, pressing a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Do you want to have something to drink or eat?”

Waverly smiled slightly at how caring her girlfriend was and nodded. “A glass of water would be great. Fireballs flying past you every few seconds can really do a lot to dry you out.”

Nicole nodded, stood up, handed Waverly the TV remote, so she could settle on what they were going to watch, and then disappeared into the kitchen. Waverly mindlessly zapped through the different channels, finding nothing that was rather interesting until she settled on a channel that only played different kinds of music. Something told her that watching TV longer than for ten minutes would give her a headache. Nicole returned with a glass of water that Waverly downed at one go. Nicole got her another glass of water that she placed on the coffee table in front of the couch and wrapped Waverly in her arms. “Come here, you’re safe now”, she murmured, soft rock 'n' roll music from the TV filling the room. 

“Yeah, I know”, Waverly sighed. “It's just a little hard, you know. Being confronted with demons nearly all the time.”

“I know", Nicole answered, kissing Waverly’s cheek again. “But you’re here now. Wynonna shot that thing and it’s not coming back now.” Waverly didn’t know what was happening to her, normally she got over demon-attacks relatively quickly. As the song on the TV changed, she felt Nicole pulling her slightly closer and kissing her temple. “I’ve got an idea on what might cheer you up”, she then smiled, carefully pulling her up from her seat.

“What is it?”, Waverly frowned.

Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s back and started swaying to and fro. “We dance”, she smiled gently. “Let’s just forget about everything for a second, ok?”

Waverly hesitated for a second. But in the end, there was nothing holding her back from dancing with Nicole and she leaned her head against Nicole’s shoulder. The music filled the room, making her forget about what had happened for a brief second. She pulled herself closer to Nicole and took a deep breath. “Thank you,” she murmured.

“Of course, baby”, Nicole smiled slightly, still swaying to and fro. “As long as you feel fine, I do too.”

And Waverly felt fine. She nodded a little and kissed Nicole’s cheek. They stayed like this for hours on end that night, no matter the song that played. Dancing slowly, holding on to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is it for this one-shot, thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so, so much! I'll read you next time! Love you all <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr (@haveuseenmylife & @daltezing) and/or on twitter (@daltezing) if you want to!


End file.
